Schattenhammerkult
40px|left Der Schattenhammerkult besteht aus dem Rest von Cho'galls Schattenhammerklan. Dieser orcische Klan wurde immer von Zeichen einer Apokalypse gequält und versuchte tatsächlich oft solches Verderben durch ihre Handlungen herüber zu bringen. Allgemeines Die Mitglieder des Schattenhammerkultes gehören zu einer Masse der fanatischsten, blutdürstigsten und nachweislich geisteskrankesten Leuten dieses Planeten. Quest 81: Klassenprimus Sie haben Vertreter von allen Rassen unter ihren Mitgliedern und beschäftigen eine Unzahl an Klassen, vom einfachen Krieger bis zu Aquamanten und Schattenmagier. Sie operieren in zahllosen geheimen und gut getarnten Gruppen. Während der Kult Azeroth durch zahllose Aktionen plagt, werden alle Operationen an einem immer noch unbekannten Ort geplant. Aufenthaltsorte Die Kultisten suchen Kraft aus solch antiken Orten wie Maraudon, die mit dem Element der Erde verbunden sind und somit Kräfte beherbergen, die lange ruhten. Die Kultisten zeigen ebenso starke Präsenz in der Tiefschwarze Grotte, die überschwemmte Domäne von Aku'mai, einer Dienerin der Alten Götter, und Silithus, wo wilde Winde über die Wüste außerhalb der zerstörten Stadt Ahn'Qiraj, der Domäne des mächtigen C'Thun, wehen. Sie haben sogar Abgesandte unter den Zwergen der Schwarzfelstiefen, am Hof von Imperator Dagran Thaurissan. An der Dunkelküste können die Hämmer in der Meistergleve gefunden werden, dem Ort eines großen Skeletts eines toten Alten Gottes. Glauben Die heutigen Schattenhammer haben eine starke Bindung zu den Alten Göttern, Kreaturen des Chaos und der Zerstörung, die vor langer Zeit besiegt wurden. Ihr Verehrung gilt außerdem Elementarfürsten wie Ragnaros, Hurrikanus oder Prinz Donneraan. Mit der Macht der uralten Rituale der chaotischen Alten Götter versuchen die Mitglieder der Schattenhammer, ihre dunklen Schutzherren zurückzuholen und Tod und Schrecken in der Welt zu verbreiten. Abyssischer Rat Die Kultisten der Schattenhammer beschwören an den Windsteinen in Silithus mithilfe bizarrer Rituale mächtige Elementarfürsten. Von diesen Elementaren erhält der Kult seine Befehle, denn hinter den Schattenhammern steht eine noch viel dunklere Macht, der sogenannte Abyssische Rat. Er und der Hohe abyssische Rat kontrolliert den Kult über die arkanen Windsteine, die in den Lagern der Schattenhammer postiert sind. Rivalitäten Innerhalb des Kultes gibt es eine starke Spannungen zwischen den Ogern des Schattenhammers und den Nicht-Ogern des Kults, z.B. in der Flüsternden Schlucht auf dem Berg Hyjal. Quest 81: Erbitterter Zweikampf Es gibt zwar einige Bemühungen, diese Konflikte durch Friedensmissionen zu mildern, dennoch stellt diese Tatsache einen Schwachpunkt des Kultes dar. Quest 81: Saat der Zwietracht World of Warcraft: Cataclysm Untergangsverkündungen Kurz vor dem Kataklysmus traten die Kultisten der Schattenhammer offen hervor und zogen in Scharen durch die Hauptstädte von Allianz und Horde, um dort ihre Untergangsverkündungen in Orgrimmar und Sturmwind zu verbreiten. Ihre Basislager hatten sie derweil beim Scheckeneberhof in Durotar und im Wald von Elwynn errichtet, von wo aus ihre Operationen koordiniert wurden. : Rede des Weltuntergangsverkünders : "Das Ende der Welt ist nah. Es gibt keinen Grund zur Verzweiflung. Hört, was ich zu sagen haben und was meine Brüder Euch anbieten. Zu lange waren wir blind! Ich bitte Euch, öffnet Eure Augen für die Wahrheit! Das Ende unserer Welt kommt näher, meine Brüder und Schwestern! Azeroth wird untergehen! Flammen werden die Welt verzehren. Stürme werden alle Hoffnung niederringen. Schließlich werden die Elemente herrschen! : Verzweifelt nicht, Bürger von Orgrimmar! Schließt Euch uns an und erfahrt die Wahrheit. Werft ab Eure Leben, die von Krieg und Schinderei bestimmt sind, werdet wiedergeboren in den Elementen und fordert Euren rechtmäßigen Platz in dieser neuen Welt ein! Beruhigt Euch, Freunde. Wir haben noch jede Menge Zeit, um all Eure Fragen zu beantworten. Wenn Ihr an unserer Botschaft interessiert seid, werde ich eine Versammlung abhalten. Sprecht mich an, wenn Ihr mehr zu erfahren wünscht, doch seht Euch vor: Orgrimmar ist voller Leute, die die Wahrheit zu unterdrücken suchen." Weltuntergansverkünder; Orgrimmar, Die Gasse; 01.11.2010 Dabei brachten sie auch ihre Schriften mit Titeln wie "Elementarfeuer für die Seele", "Was bedeutet 'Das Ende der Schöpfung' für mich?" und "Sicherheit und Geborgenheit in einer dem Untergang geweihten Welt" unters Volk, um so neue Anhänger zu gewinnen. Quest 01: Untergangsverkündungen : Elementarfeuer für die Seele : „Wo werdet Ihr sein, wenn die Flammen Azeroth verzehren? Sicherlich möchte niemand seine Gedanken um seine bevorstehende Vernichtung kreisen lassen, jedoch sollte man sich Gedanken um seinen zukünftigen Verbleib machen. Unsere Weisen erkannten, dass das Ende der Welt naht und nur jene überleben werden, die vorbereitet sind. Wir können Euch dabei helfen, das tobende Inferno zu überstehen, das die Frevler und Sünder von dieser Welt fegen wird. Ist es nicht Zeit, Euren Seelenfrieden zu finden?“ : Was bedeutet 'Das Ende der Schöpfung' für mich? : „Zweifelsohne habt Ihr schon einmal den Satz “Alle guten Dinge müssen einmal enden” gehört - so auch Euer Leben auf Azeroth. Es wird nicht mehr lange dauern, bis auf der Welt Chaos ausbricht, weil die Elemente ihr Geburtsrecht einfordern. Jedoch müsst Ihr Euch in diesen beklemmenden Zeiten nicht ängstigen. Ihr müsst nicht sterben. Wir können Euch dabei helfen, zu einem neuen Lebensweg aufzusteigen, jenseits von Tod, Angst und der Schwäche namens Sterblichkeit. Schließt Euch uns noch heute an.“ : Sicherheit und Geborgenheit in einer dem Untergang geweihten Welt : „Wir leben in unruhigen Zeiten. Kriege, Invasionen und Hungersnöte sind über die Welt hinweggefegt, doch die wahre Prüfung steht uns noch bevor: Das Ende von Azeroth selbst. Wie werdet Ihr mit dem Verlust von allem, was Euch lieb und teuer ist, zurechtkommen? Die Antwort lautet: Ihr müsst es nicht! Bringt Familie und Freunde mit zu unseren Zusammenkünften und lernt, wie Ihr gemeinsam mit uns die Apokalypse überstehen könnt.“ Cho'gall Und noch jemand trat ans Licht: Cho'gall, der totgeglaubte Anführer des Schattenhammerkultes, der von der Rückkehr eines ominösen Meisters sprach. Quest 05: Der Plan des Meisters Um seinen Weltuntergangsplan in die Tat umzusetzen, versteckten die Kultisten Elementargeräte, u.a. in Sturmwind und Orgrimmar. Diese kleinen, tragbaren Geräte beherbergten mächtige Elementare und sollten diese später zu gegebenem Zeitpunkt freilassen. So sollten die Städte von Allianz und Horde durch eine elementare Invasion ausgelöscht werden. Quest 05: Der Weltuntergangsplan ; Cho'galls Enthüllung * Abbild von Cho'gall sagt: "Ich sehe, eure Zahl nimmt zu, meine Brüder. Erzählt mir von eurem Fortschritt, den Plan unseres Herren umzusetzen." * Aufseher Golbaz sagt: "Die Arbeit an den Apparaten schreitet voran, wie Ihr es angeordnet habt. Wir werden schon bald bereit sein, die nächste Stufe Eurer Befehle auszuführen." * Abbild von Cho'gall sagt: "Dann ist ja alles in Ordnung. Der Meister hat uns eine Aufgabe höchster Wichtigkeit gegeben und er wird ein Versagen nicht akzeptieren. Ihr seid das Instrument, welches der Meister nutzen wird, um das Ende dieser Welt einzuläuten und sie nach seinem Bilde neu zu erschaffen. Wenn sie fertig gestellt sind, werden ihr diese Apparate in ganz Orgrimmar verstecken. Zur festgesetzten Zeit werden sie Feuerelementare freisetzen, die die Stadt mit ihren Flammen verzehren werden und damit die Bühne bereiten für die glohrreiche Rückkehr unseres Herrn! Und dann, meine Brüder und Schwestern, werden wir diese schwächlichen Hüllen abwerfen und zu Unsterblichkeit emporsteigen!" * Aufseher Golbaz sagt: "Es soll so sein, wie Ihr es bestimmt, Meister." Berg Hyjal Auf dem Berg Hyjal träumte der Schattenhammer davon, sich sein eigenes Pantheon von Göttern zu schaffen, die über Land, Meer und Luft herrschen. Darunter der verderbte Schildkrötengott "Nemesis" der Usurpator oder der verderbte Wolfsahn "Lycanthoth". Die Nachricht über Ragnaros' Auftauchen löste obendrein eine große Welle von neuen Rekruten aus, die sich um eine Mitgliedschaft beim Schattenhammerkult in der Flüsternden Schlucht bewarben. Quest 81: Vernichtet Nemesis Quest 81: Gezeichnet mit Blut Ränge Aufnahme in den Kult Der Schattenhammerkult war mit World of Warcraft: Cataclysm mächtiger denn je. Ihm war es zu verdanken, dass Todesschwinge frei war. Ihm war es zu verdanken, dass die Alten Götter sich aus dem Schoß der Erde erhoben haben und ihm war es zu verdanken, dass der Berg Hyjal in Flammen stand. Wer also Mitglied bei dieser Organisation werden wollte, musste schon einiges zu bieten haben. Aussage: Condenna die Mitleidlose. Berg Hyjal, Versuchsgründe. 15.01.2011 Wer meint, der Schattenhammer wäre angesichts des wachsenden Widerstands gegen ihn für jeden Rekruten dankbar, der den Kult bei seiner Sache unterstützt, der hat weit gefehlt. Vom Kataklysmus waren viele Leute so verängstigt wurden, dass sie sich dem Schattenhammer unbedingt anschließen wollten. So viele, dass die meisten Bewerber einfach nur eine Last geworden waren. Zum Glück hatten die Zwielichtinstrukteure ein paar Prüfungen vorbereitet, mit denen sie die Spreu vom Weizen trennen und schauen konnten, ob die Fähigkeiten der Neulinge geeignet waren. Quest 81: Feuerprobe Eignungstests Es war Brauch, dass neue Rekruten schwierige oder manchmal sogar unmögliche Aufgaben erhielten. Manche wurden losgeschickt, um die Schuppe eines schwarzen Drachen zu beschaffen, manche Instrukteure forderten die Feder eines Phoenix'. So mussten alle neuen Rekruten bereits zu Beginn zeigen, aus welchem Holz sie geschnitzt waren und bei weitem nicht jeder Anwärter, der dem Schattenhammerkult beitreten wollte, überlebte diese Prüfungen auch. Bestanden sie aber diese Eignungstests, stiegen sie als Initiant in den niedrigsten Rang der Hierarchie auf. Quest 81: In voller Blüte Lakaiendienste Nicht einmal die Hälfte der Rekruten bestand diese Prüfungen. Aber auch einige der weniger fähigen Bittsteller hatten noch Aussicht auf eine Verwendung innerhalb des Kultes. Zwar waren jene, die die Eignungstests nicht bestanden, es auch nicht wert, in die inneren Kreise aufzusteigen, aber manche eigneten sich trotzdem für niedere Lakaiendienste. Auch solche wurden gebraucht. Quest 81: Verschwendetes Fleisch Ausbildung Das Zwielichttraining der Initianten bestand u.a aus körperlichen Training in Form von Zwangsarbeit und Dauerlauf. Das war nötig, um dazu zu gehören, wenn auch nicht gerade angenehm. Doch warum sollte es das auch sein? Der Pfad zum Diener der alten Götter war lang, schmerzhaft und die reinste Seelenqual. Quest 81: Körperliches Training: Zwangsarbeit Wichtig war dabei neben Stärke und Ausdauer auch Beweglichkeit, denn bloße Ergebenheit gegenüber den alten Göttern konnte einen Kultisten nicht retten, wenn ein Smaragddrache hinter ihm her war. Quest 81: Beweglichkeitstraining: Rennt wie der Teufel! Auch mentales Training war nötig um Wahrheit als Weg zur Macht zu erkennen. Der Geist von neuen Rekruten war wie eine Kiste, die sich wiederum in vielen weiteren Kisten befand. Mit jedem Schritt des Trainings öffneten sie eine weitere Kiste, bis sie bereit waren, sich direkt mit den Elementen zu verbinden. Quest 81: Mentales Training: Wahrheit als Weg zur Macht Von einem Kulisten wurde erwartet, dass er keine Probleme mit kaltblütigen Verhalten hatte. Mitleid war etwas für Schwächlinge und eine makellose Bilanz in den Prüfungen durfte nicht mit solchen Albernheiten wie Barmherzigkeit und Menschlichkeit verderbt werden. Nur jene, die auf diesem Weg ihr spirituelles Wachstum förderten, hatten eine Chance auf Erfolg innerhalb des Kultes. Quest 81: Spirituelles Training: Mitleid ist etwas für Schwächlinge Besondere Gegenstände * Der Schattenhammer (Waffe / Zweihandstreitkolben) ; Schriften: : Briefe des Schattenhammers, Entschlüsselter Schattenhammertext, Kondensation von Elektragräuel, Lexikon der Schattenhammer, Verschlüsselte Schattenhammertexte ; Ausstattung und magische Utensilien: : Anhänger des Schattenhammerklans, Herrschaftsring des Schattenhammerklans, Kugel von Soran'ruk, Standesmedaillon eines Schattenhammerkultisten Verwandte Themen * Kategorie:Schattenhammerkult NSC ** Kategorie:Zwielichtaszendent * Cataclysm Pre-Event: Untergangsverkündungen in Orgrimmar * Cataclysm Pre-Event: Untergangsverkündungen in Sturmwind Quellen Kategorie:Organisation Kategorie:Religion Kategorie:Schattenhammerkult NSC Kategorie:Alte Götter Kategorie:Schattenhammerkult